


Firsts

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Dates, M/M, TV shows - Freeform, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phlint and Skimmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Clint and Phil

Phil Coulson never thought he would fall in love. He had dedicated his whole life to Shield. But then he met one Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. He recruited the archer as an asset.  
Phil might even admit tat he felt an instant attraction. Clint and him were polar opposites. The archer was sarcastic, humorous but also subdued. He had a knack of breaking protocols.  
But Phil Fell and his feelings grew. So he asked the archer out on a date. The archer agreed.  
So after a mission, he took the archer to a quite cafe outside the city. It was surrounded by trees and was relatively secluded. Both had a good time.  
And at the end Clint kissed him, Phil smiled knowing he found his soulmates.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jemma and Daisy

Jemma fell in love with Daisy after the first meeting. The other woman was a year younger. Jemma fell for Daisy because she was laid back, understanding, a little mischievous and bought Jemma out of her shell.  
At first she thought it was a crush but knew her feelings ran deep. So after 3 months of getting to know her she invited Daisy for a date.  
They stayed at her apartment where Jemma cooked dinner and was surprised that the other girl had never watched ' Doctor Who.'  
So jemma introduced Daisy to the show and she was hooked. After the date ended, Daisy chastely kissed Jemma and said that they should go on more dates.  
jemma smiled and readily agreed knowing that she can never say no to this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> firsts for the two couples.


End file.
